(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inkjet printing.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is provided with a pixel including a switching element, a display signal line including a gate line and a data line, and a color filter for realizing images of full color.
The color filter may be formed through photolithography or inkjet printing.
In inkjet printing, a light blocking member, such as a black matrix, is deposited on an insulation substrate, the deposited light blocking member is exposed and developed to form an opening corresponding to the pixel, and ink for the color filter is dripped in the opening formed in the light blocking member.
An inkjet head for dripping the ink for the color filter includes more than fifty nozzles, and the positions of ink droplets that are respectively dripped from the nozzles are different.
An engineer directly checks and controls the dripping position when dripping the color filter ink, so as to ensure the ink is dripped at correct positions in the openings of the light blocking member. However, when the dripped ink is not maintained with a symmetrical (e.g., circular) shape inside the opening formed in the light blocking member, or when the dripped ink is collected in one direction (e.g., asymmetrical), it is difficult to determine how the nozzles are moved numerically during the dripping process.
The dripped color filter ink is spread freely in the opening formed in the light blocking layer, such that it is difficult to determine a position of misalignment of the dripped ink only through the spread shape of the ink, after the ink has been disposed in the opening. Accordingly, the ink may be spread between neighboring color filters due to misalignment of the dripped ink, and as a result the display characteristics of the display device may be deteriorated.